1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermostatic controls and more particularly pertains to such controls which may be especially useful in rental property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermostatic controls is well known in the prior art. More specifically, such controls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling temperatures in rental units are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Examples of prior art devices and their usage include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,798; 5,038,851; 4,141,497; and 4,886,110.
One of the problems with providing thermostatic control of heating, cooling or ventilation is the human element involved. The use may well forget or not bother to change the setting from an extreme to a reasonable one when vacating the premises involved with such control either permanently or for an extended period of time. This is particularly a problem with rental units such as motels, condos, or the like. Considerable unnecessary expense is generated for the owner, operator, or landlord of such units.
In this respect, the thermostatic control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of economical usage of temperature control.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems which can be used to create economy in usage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.